April 16th 1912
by SakuraWillow
Summary: Mary & Bert come to the rescue of Michael & Jane after the Titanic sinks and kills their parents.
1. Chapter 1

April 16th 1912

Bert was on his knees in his usual place outside of Cherry Tree Park drawing his usual sidewalk art. It was a normal day for the residents of the surrounding community. Miss Lark was out walking Andrew; Mrs. Corey was on her way to the shop with her two daughters. Everything was a normal. Bert finished off his last drawing and looked up, suddenly no one was in sight. He knew what that meant. Standing up he looked toward the eastern sky. Sure enough there she was. She came to a perfect landing just a few steps away.

"Well hello there" Bert said in his usual charming voice.

"Bert" She said with a lip quivering "Something terrible has happened"

Bert's smile fell from his face. Mary Poppins lip never quivered. Something was terribly wrong. Mary held a newspaper out.

He took the paper and read the headline "Titanic sinks – all feared dead!" Bert looked up confused about what this had to do with him, and then it dawned on him. The Bank's, they were on holiday, taking the Titanic to America. "Were Jane and Michael with them?"

"I-I-I don't" it was all she could say before collapsing into a heap. Bert rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sshh, my love sshh, we will go find out. Mary, it's okay my love." Bert consoled, not caring about how improper it was to call her pet names. She really loved the children that she was a nanny to two years ago. He had seen them on and off again since but never spoke with them. He just watched as they flew a kite in the park with their father or went shopping with their mother.

Bert pulled Mary's face up and looked into her crystal blue eyes. He saw every drop of fear and pain she was feeling. All he wanted to do was take it all away. He kissed her on her nose and helped her stand. Taking his handkerchief out of his pocket he dabbed her eyes. She took a deep breath and suddenly she was back to her normal self, fully composed and ready to take on anything. Bert took her hand and led her down the street to Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Ringing the doorbell they waited. Soon a maid came and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"We are looking for Jane and Michael Banks please." Mary said in her usual prim and proper manner.

"I'm sorry, they aren't here" the maid replied. Mary's heart sank. That means they had to be on the ship. A tear Mary couldn't hold back slipped out and rolled down her cheek. The look of sheer terror in Mary's eyes took the maid back. "Is there something wrong?" she queried.

Bert handed her the newspaper that Mary had given him before. The maid looked at it and promptly fainted. Bert and Mary looked at each other and back at the maid who was now lying on the floor. Bert sighed and bent to pick up the poor woman but the hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Let me." Mary said simply. The woman began to float across the ground and was placed on a chair in the Bank's drawing room.

Once inside the home, the memories of her time there came flooding back to Mary. She lingered at the banister remembering the many times she slid up and down it with Jane and Michael.

Bert came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest and he stroked her long hair. He hated to see her like this, he prayed for some guidance to help.

"Isn't there any bit of magic that you can do to find out if they are ok?" He asked trying to grasp straws that weren't there.

Mary looked up at him, her blue eyes showing sparks of hope. "Yes, Yes! Why didn't I think of it before! Bert, you're a genius!" Surprisingly Mary kissed him on the lips. It was a brief but passionate kiss. Bert was taken aback at the sudden show of affection; it was the first in fifteen years! He stood there dumbfounded; Mary grabbed his hand and led him out of the house. "Come on, we need to get to the river."


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to the river seemed much longer than it actually was. Bert wanted to talk to Mary about the kiss but he couldn't find the right words. So he just held her hand as they flew across the sky sitting on a cloud. 

Mary was lost in her own thoughts. How could two of her charges make her feel this way? She was only with them for a month, no more, no less. Some how these two grasped onto her heart and held it in their tiny hands. There was only one other person in the world that had her heart, in a much different way of course. The man sitting next to her had her on a string and he didn't even know it. Mary wouldn't let him, she couldn't let him know.

The curse that was placed upon her at birth bound her to servitude till her thirtieth birthday. She was twenty-nine now, almost free for the wind that swept her away from every one and everything that she loved. But there were still month's left, months of going from one family to another solving problems and counting the days till she was free. She wanted to tell Bert, tell him that in just a few months she would be his, to tell him that she loved him and she wanted nothing more than to be by his side for the remainder of their lives.

The remainder of their lives, huh, the remainder of his at least. Poppins women never die, once they reach thirty they are locked into their looks, their figures will never change, they never get wrinkles and they live forever. Of course with a bit of magic to fool others they do mask them selves. They had learned that from her great, great, great Aunt Kate she was almost burned at the stake for witchcraft because she didn't age. Of course she started to age herself and outlived them all but with that little scare the Poppins women made a pact to always age themselves starting at thirty.

Mary looked at Bert and memories of their first encounter came flooding back to her. She was only fourteen and he was sixteen. Their first kiss was like nothing she had ever felt before. They were literally floating on the clouds when it ended, that's when she realized she could fly. Bert was a bit startled by the experience but quickly accepted her for what she is. He loved her, that's all that mattered. Now they were recreating that day, sitting on the cloud, holding hands. It was like she was fourteen again. Flying above, everyone obvious to them. She wanted to say something about the kiss, she let her emotions take control and it happened, she wasn't thinking she didn't mean too, but she did mean too. She loves him and that's all there was too it.

Slowly, she came back to reality and looked down past the clouds. They were approaching their destination, Walton–on-Thames, where Mary and Bert grew up. She reached beside her and pulled her umbrella from the cloud. Squeezing Bert's hand she turned to him. "Are you ready?" she asked

Bert smiled an uneasy smile. Their last decent together wasn't so graceful. He landed in a tree while Mary landed in the mud. They sure did have fun trying though.

"Okay, One, Two, Three…" The pair stepped from the cloud and began floating gracefully down to the bank of the river. Both landed perfectly on their feet, much different from fifteen years ago.

Mary closed her umbrella and walked to the river. Kneeling before it she sighed. "It's been a long time since I have done this Bert"

Bert kneeled next to her "I know you can, just have some faith" he encouraged.

"Okay, here goes nothing" Mary placed her hand in the water and slowly a murky image appeared. Mary gasped as she saw what was before her.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. and Mrs. Bank's Michael and Jane lay motionless on a makeshift raft. Jane and Michael had their arms around each other. The makeshift raft suddenly bumped it to something and a pair of arms came down a scooped them up. Jane stirred and looked at the man who was now holding the ten year old. 

"What-" was all her blue lips could produce

"These two are alive!" the man shouted behind him. He placed the two youngsters on the bottom of the boat and checked the adults. He sighed and gently pushed the two into the water. He grabbed his paddles and rowed as fast as he could to the rescue boat. A nurse on the boat helped get the children on board and into warm blankets.

A tear that had slipped from Mary's eye dropped into the water making the image disappear.

"Well they are alive, at least we know that." Bert said standing

Mary stood as well "But they are all alone Bert, I know they are frightened and lost. We need to get there."

"Mary, its one thing to show up in the middle of a city, no one would notice you. But to fly in and show up on a ship, we would be noticed." Bert reasoned with her.

"Not necessarily, what one person sees another doesn't have to." Mary opened her umbrella and reached for Bert's hand. Bert sighed and took it. Soon they were floating through the air. Once they reached the cloud Mary opened her carpetbag and brought out some jackets and scarves.

"It's very cold where we are going, put these on" she directed.

"Mary, I think we need to talk." Bert said as he placed the scarf around his neck. "About that kiss earlier."

Mary sighed and looked at him "I'm not going to lie to you Bert, I do love you, but we can't be, not now."

"Why not? Why can't you just quit being a nanny and come back and live with me. I can make life great for you Mary, a big house, servants anything you could ever want."

Mary knew he wasn't lying. Bert was an eccentric man who loved to do odd Jobs to keep him busy. Nobody in their right minds would guess that he was really a very rich man. Making his money in the shipping industry, Bert was able to let everyone work for him and do just as he wanted.

Mary looked into his pleading eyes. "Bert, I want to be with you, I have no doubt that that you could give me anything and everything I have ever wanted. But the curse, I can't break it. Maybe one day we can be together, but not now."

"I'll wait for you, forever if I have too." Bert caught her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Mary shivered at the contact. She placed her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Your too good for me Bert, you deserve someone who's perfect, not practically perfect."

"Practically Perfect is all I ever hoped for my love." Bert whispered into her ear.

Mary pulled away from the embrace and looked down, they were over the boat that was taking Jane and Michael to America. Taking Bert's hand she opened her umbrella and stepped off the cloud once more. Gracefully floating to the deck of the boat. A man came around a corner and Bert ducked out of sight. Mary stood there and looked the man straight in the eyes, but he couldn't see her. She looked at Bert "I told you, what one person sees another doesn't have to."

Mary and Bert looked for an entrance to the cabins. Once inside they searched every bed, finally coming across Jane. Mary gently shook the girl to wake her. "Jane" she softly called out.

Jane slowly came out of the sleep she was in. When she finally realized who was there she almost leapt from her bed to hug the woman. "Mary Poppins! You came for us!" Jane was overjoyed. Mary held the girl tightly to her. "It's okay Jane, I'm here now, and everything is going to be alright." She whispered into the girl's hair. Jane pulled away from the embrace. "Mother and father, we don't know where they are" Jane started to cry and Mary hugged her once more. "I know, I can't find them either." Mary lied to her. "But we will, I promise you." With that Mary started to sing

Stay awake, don't rest your head  
Don't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream

The child slowly drifted to sleep and Mary placed her back down. Bert came over and placed an arm around her shoulders. "What are we going to tell them about their parents?" She asked

"I think the truth would be the best thing." He answered

There was an empty bed next to Michael, Bert took Mary's hand and led her too it he laid down and brought Mary down with him. She snuggled in next to his side and placed her head on his chest. Slowly Mary drifted off to sleep as Bert watched her. "Sleep my love, it's been a long day" He whispered and kissed her head. Soon he was out too, dreaming of the days soon to come when Mary became his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was awakened by the sound of soft whistling; it was a familiar song, but it couldn't be! Could it?

The eight year old sat up in his bed and looked to where the sound was coming from. Michael was convinced it was a dream. Mary Poppins stood pulling a few necessities out of her carpetbag. A bottle of medicine, a small hand mirror, some shoes. Bert saw Michael and stood up.

"Well look who's awake!" Bert said walking over to the boy. He was speechless. He sat there, mouth open, staring in shock.

"Michael, don't you remember anything I taught you?" Mary said sternly. Michael closed his mouth. Mary quickly walked over to the boy and hugged him tight. "Mary Poppins! How did you get here?" he asked.

Mary smiled "She flew silly, what other way is there for Mary Poppins to get anywhere?" Jane spoke up. She too was now awake. 'This is as good a time as any.' Mary thought She stood up and took Bert's hand. Giving it a quick squeeze she sighed. Children, there is something I- something we need to tell you." Mary was nervous she hated this. She looked at Bert for some encouragement and got exactly the strength she needed. "Your parents, they died in the accident." It took a moment for the news to sink in to the small minds. Suddenly Jane was out of her bed and at Mary's side sobbing into her skirts. Michael soon joined. Mary knelt down and held the children rocking them back and forth.

"Who's going to take care of us? Oh Mary Poppins, please don't leave us again!" Jane sobbed.

"Sshh Jane, for the time being I'm not going anywhere. We shall find suitable parents to adopt you and I'll be watching, always. You have nothing to fear." She said

Bert knelt down in front of her. "Mary, what if they come live with me?" Bert proposed. "I could adopt them."

Mary looked at Bert. There were those pleading eyes again. Mary sighed. "Bert, they need a mother, not just a father."

"Oh please, Mary Poppins! We would feel much safer with Bert than anyone else!" Jane said through her tears.

"Besides" Bert said and leaned forward to whisper in her ear "When you're free, you will be their mother."

Mary felt a shiver go up her spine. 'Mother' she thought. The word seemed so foreign to her, yet something felt so right about it.

Mary smiled at Bert and hugged the children close. "Alright" She said, "Alright, Bert it is" A tear slipped from her eye; suddenly she realized she was sobbing, clinging to the children like they were life preservers. Bert put his arms around the group and let Mary cry. They were tears of joy; everything was going to be all right. Soon she was going to have a husband and two wonderful children. Her life was going to be perfect, well practically perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary was tired; it was one in the morning. Bert & Mary had stayed up after putting the children to bed to talk. Lying in Bert's arms was probably the most comfortable thing in the world to Mary. They talked about the children, Bert's shipping line, and Mary's other charges. Everything and anything, only avoiding one subject, them. Finally Bert brought it up. 

"Love? Do you know when you will be free?" he asked. Mary sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"My thirtieth birthday, five months from tomorrow." She smiled, it made her feel good that soon this would be a regular occurrence for them. She hoped it would be in front of a big fireplace on a large feather bed though instead of a small, hard bed with no heat.

"Good, just enough time to plan a wedding." He said as he kissed her head.

Mary laughed, "Don't you dare think your going to be planning this wedding without me!"

"But darling, don't you want to be married as soon as possible? If I start planning we can be married on your birthday!" Bert was genuinely confused. It was the sensible thing to do.

"Bert" Mary turned to look into his eyes "every girl has a fantasy about how their wedding is going to be, they know what colors the flowers and bride's maids dresses are going to be. They know what they are going to eat and even how their hair is going to look with the tiara they are going to wear. If the wedding isn't perfect I'm not going to be happy, and I know you want me to be happy." She leaned in and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips. Bert deepened the kiss and Mary fell into the sensual feelings that he awoke inside of her. She didn't know how, but soon Bert was on top of her. Suddenly she wanted nothing more then to be on that bed in front of that fireplace.

'Oh why the hell not!' Mary thought and caught Bert's face in her hands. She looked deep into his eyes and whispered the five sweetest words Bert had ever heard in his life. "Make love to me, Bert"

A smile spread across his face. 'Finally!' he thought. He suddenly realized their change of scenery. They were in his bedroom. A fire was in the fireplace; a bottle of champagne was in a bucket of ice sitting on the nightstand along with two glasses and some fresh strawberries. Mary had changed too; she was now wearing a beautiful red nightgown that was just revealing enough.

Bert was stunned, he didn't know if it was all an illusion or if they had really gone home.

"Your not dreaming my love, we are home." Mary said kissing his neck

"The children-" Bert started to question, but was instantaneously distracted by what the woman underneath him was doing.

"In their beds sung, tucked in and fast asleep." She replied to his half asked question.

"Oh Mary" Bert sighed he wanted her so badly. Suddenly their bodies were so entwined Bert didn't know where his ended and hers began. Bert couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of her skin. He licked and sucked on her neck making her cry out in pleasure. He slowly removed the red garment revealing the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was perfect, there was no practically about it. The soft curves of her hips, her beautifully formed breasts and her long slender legs were just the beginning of a long list that marked her finest points.

It was Mary's turn now. She slipped her soft hands underneath the silky material of his pajama top. His broad, muscular shoulders and hairless chest made her ache with desire. Soon his pants were off and Mary became a bit frightened. She was still untouched. Bert felt her tense up and he quickly stopped what he was doing. He knew it would hurt her more than it needed too if she wasn't relaxed. He kissed her, making her tensions melt away, reassuring her that she was going to be all right. A moment later, he was inside of her. She gasped at the sudden pain but it quickly faded into pleasure. Their synchronic movements fell into time with the soft music that was now playing. Bert sped up and slowed his thrusts with the timing. Mary tried to grab at anything she could to hold on. It was almost too much for her to handle. She finally screamed with pleasure releasing every pent up sexual frustration in side her beautiful form. Bert came soon after, her name on his lips.

They both held each other as they were coming down form the natural high. Mary felt strange, she felt like something was going on inside of her that was more magical than all her powers combined. Then she realized it; she must be pregnant. Mary's tears spilled from her eyes and hugged Bert.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked confused why she was crying.

"God no! Bert, I love you so much" Mary said through her tears. She couldn't tell him, not yet, she would wait. Wait for a few weeks to make sure, and then she would tell him. The rest of the night neither of them got a moment of sleep, yet they were both beaming and well rested in the morning. Mary especially had a beautiful glow about her. Bert noticed but brushed it off to his love for her. But Mary knew differently. Something happened last night that neither of them had planed on, but the unexpected surprise that was to come would be the best thing that had ever happened to either of them, it would break the curse earlier than expected and allow them to spend the rest of their lives together.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael awoke slowly to the sound of birds. Opening his sleepy eyes he gasped. He was in a bedroom, not on the ship. He cautiously tiptoed out of bed to the door. Opening it a crack he saw Jane tiptoeing silently down the hall. 

"Jane" Michael whispered loudly causing her to jump. She turned around and shushed him. Michael fell into step behind her. Slowly they made their way down stairs. The large house seemed to be empty until a maid turning the corner nearly ran right into them.

"Oh hello, you must be Jane and Michael. Bert and Mary Poppins are in the dining room having breakfast. Why don't you go and join them, it's the last room down this hall." She said and walked away to finish her chores.

It all suddenly made sense! Mary Poppins! She brought them here! They quickly made their way down the hall and stood in the doorway of the dining room.

"Good morning" Bert said cheerfully "How do you like your rooms?"

"They are wonderful" Jane said

"You two must be starving! Come sit down and eat" Mary offered. The children looked at each other in trepidation, they were never allowed to eat with their parents. Sensing their apprehension Mary encouraged "Come on now, spit spot!"

Jane and Michael took seats next to Mary who served them. "We have a doctor coming over today to make sure you are in good health besides your bumps and bruises." She informed them

"And if you check out maybe you can help me draw a picture and we can take a nice little jolly holiday" Bert chimed in between bites of toast.

Mary smiled at him. "That would be brilliant!" Jane said as she dug into her eggs. The kids quickly finished eating and promptly ran upstairs to get dressed. Mary came over and sat on Bert's lap "So, where are we going to go today? I know, how about the beach?"

Bert kissed her lips and squeezed her. "The beach sounds nice, but our bedroom sounds better" he teased

"Well you can't very well take the children there now can you?" a voice came from the other end of the table. Mary looked up and sighed. "Aunt Eliza" Mary tried to hide the distain in her voice but it was impossible.

"Oh Mary, I thought you would be delighted to see me!" She said and walked over to her. Mary stood and Bert followed suit. He was astonished that the woman standing before him was Mary's aunt. She was no older than thirty.

"Stop staring love, I'm a hundred and eighteen years old if you must know." Eliza said with a laugh.

"Why are you here Aunt Eliza?" Mary wanted nothing more to do with her than need be. The woman had cursed her from birth taking away a part of her life just because she hated Mary's father.

"You know very well what I am doing here my dear. You have gotten your self into a little situation here haven't you?" She said

Mary sighed, "What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Well there is only one thing can do about it isn't there? We can't have you flying about all over the world in your condition." Eliza smiled

Mary looked at her with hopeful eyes "You mean? I'm really-" Mary was so happy she couldn't even speak.

Bert was confused. "Mary?"

Mary looked at him with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Bert held her with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I think what she's trying to tell you love is that she's pregnant." Eliza told him

Bert almost fainted. His Mary was pregnant. But how did they know, it was only last night that they had been together for the first time.

"We Poppins' know more than the average person." Eliza answered his silent question.

Bert pulled away from the hug and looked at Eliza "This means she's free right? No more being swept off by the wind?" Eliza nodded

Bert couldn't be happier. He lifted Mary up into the air and spun her around. "Oh my love!" Mary giggled as she was set down on her feet.

The sound of running footsteps down the hall came closer as Jane and Michael, pressed and dressed came barging into the dining room. "We're ready!" they called out coming to a stop right in front of Mary and Bert who were still in an embrace.

Mary looked up to find Eliza gone. "Thank you" she whispered and sat on a chair. "Jane, come here" Mary held out her arms and the child ran into them. Sitting her on her lap she looked Jane in the eyes. "Jane, have you ever been in a wedding?" Mary asked

"Once, I was five, I was a flower girl" she answered proudly.

"Well how would you like to be in another one?" Mary asked her

"Who's getting married?" Michael asked

"I am" Bert spoke up

"To who?" Jane asked genuinely confused.

"To me" Mary said. The biggest smile plastered across Jane's face as she realized what was going on. Mary Poppins was going to be her mother; Bert was going to be her father. Jane felt a bit guilty for feeling so happy, her real mother and father had just died. But there was nothing she could do about that. She was going to have a family again. She wrapped her arms around Mary's neck and hugged her soon-to-be mom. Things were turning around, and none of them could be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane and Michael sat on the large bed in Bert and Mary's bedroom. Dr. Augustine was giving them a through check up. Finally he turned to Bert and Mary with a solemn look in his eye. 

"Mary, Bert, could I speak with you in the hall?" Dr. Augustine asked as he walked past them. Bert and Mary looked at each other and followed him.

Once in the hall the doctor paused then sighed. Mary took Bert's hand and squeezed it. She was scared. This drama act wasn't helping.

"I hate to tell you this but, they are fine." The Doctor finally said and Mary practically fell over with relief. "It's such a shame that I can't take care of them, such lovely children. You two are lucky to be adopting them, and they are lucky to have you as well" he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Mary said she hugged Bert.

"Yes thank you, how much do we owe you?" Bert asked.

"Oh no, just consider it a personal favor." He said

"We couldn't possibly-" Mary started to say

"Just make me a batch of your raspberry tarts and we will call it even" he said to her.

Mary smiled "I'll bring them around in the morning" she said

"Good, I can have a look at you then, your looking unusually radiant" He said with a wink

Mary blushed "I'm Pregnant" she said

"I figured as much" he said "I'll take a look tomorrow; you get lots of rest okay? And you" he said turning to Bert "Take care of her, I don't want her doing anything strenuous. I know how these Poppins' women are. After all I did marry one."

"Oh Daddy, don't you dare talk about Mother that way!" Mary playfully scolded.

"What way Darling? It was a complement in every sense of the word." he said kissing her cheek.

Bert was stunned, he had no idea the man standing before him was Mary's father. He should have known though, he looked exactly like he did years ago when he last saw him.

"Oh sir, I'm dreadfully sorry, I had no idea you were, I mean, that you-" Bert stammered

"Son, I can call you that right? I mean you are going to marry my daughter?" He asked.

"Of course sir, I would never-"

"I didn't think you would my boy. And call me David" he said extending a hand

Bert took it and smiled "So I have your approval?" Bert asked.

"Not that you really need it now but yes, you always have." David smiled "I best be going. You better get back in there and tell your kids they are all right. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked

"Yes daddy, is 10:30 okay with you?" Mary asked

"Honey, anytime would be okay. Just come in and I'll drop everything for you." he replied and kissed her cheek. Suddenly he was gone.

Bert and Mary walked back into the room and the kids ran to them.

"What's wrong with us?" Michael asked in a fearful voice

"Nothing that a bit of my medicine can't fix." Mary said with a wink

Jane and Michael screamed with delight as they realized they were going to be able to go on their Jolly Holiday.

"Okay. You two go on down stairs and wait for me, we will get to drawing so we can take our Jolly Holiday." Bert said and the children raced off.

Mary turned to Bert and he took her in his arms

"So anymore family I should know about?" Bert asked her

"Well mother might drop in, maybe uncle Albert, cousin Rachel and aunt Eva" Mary teased "I'll try to keep them at bay" She smiled

"That's all I ask." he said kissing her nose.


	8. Chapter 8

Bert and Mary joined the children down stairs in the drawing room. Bert sat on the arm of a sofa and turned to the kids. "So, how about the beach?" he asked and immediately got an enthusiastic response from Jane and Michael. "Alright, the beach it is, now if I could just find my chalk" Bert got up and started to look around the room. 

"Bert, don't bother." Mary smiled at him "Just come here, give me your hand" The group lined up and took each other's hands. Mary squeezed Bert's and said "Ok everyone, close your eyes"

When she was sure no one was peeking she said her silent spell and the world around her became hazy. When she said the final word they were standing on white sand looking out into a blue ocean. A pier to their right was filled with life as a Farris wheel moved around and a roller coaster zoomed above them. The children opened their eyes and gasped at the sight before them. It was like a carnival, but better.

Bert was mesmerized by something entirely different. Mary stood before him clad in very revealing attire. The only thing that was covered was her most intimate parts by strips of red cloth. Her soft but firm stomach and long legs were exposed and her long brown hair cascaded down her back. She reached down and picked up a sheer piece of fabric that matched the color she was wearing and tied it around her waist. Looking up at Bert she caught him staring.

"What?" She asked playing dumb

Bert shook himself from his trance "Mary, your not wearing very much, you might get arrested for indecent exposure." He said to her in just above a whisper

"Oh really? Speak for your self!" She said. Bert finally realized what he was wearing, just a pair of shorts. His muscular chest and firm calves exposed. Looking up at Mary he was shocked to see what walked behind her. A group of girls wearing even less than what Mary was wearing.

"Where are we?" Bert asked. Mary smiled. "Santa Monica, California. But the where isn't as important as the when." She teased and started to walk down the beach carrying a basket.

"We're going to go ride the rides!" Jane called after her and darted up the steps to the top of the pier with Michael.

"Have Fun!" Mary called after them. Bert caught up with her. "Ok, when are we?" he asked in exasperation.

Mary settled on a plot of sand and pulled a blanket out of the basket. "The year 2007" She said nonchalantly, spreading the blanket on the sand.

Bert nearly fainted. They had gone almost 100 years into the future! No wonder everything was different. Bert sat next to Mary on the blanket and Mary leaned her back against his chest. Bert protectively wrapped his arms around her as they watched the tide.

It wasn't long before they heard a scream coming from the pier. They looked up ad saw Jane and Michael being held over the railing above the water. Bert took off in a sprint, but Mary's long, athletic legs along with a bit of flying got her there first. What she found was not something she expected. The man that held Michael and Jane at deaths door was someone she had known for way too long.

"James O'Riley" Mary seethed.

"Oh, Mary Poppins! How wonderful to meet you here!" He said with a smile "Are these brats yours?" He asked about Jane and Michael

"Yes, and if you would kindly put them down I won't hurt you like I did when I was 16." She growled through her teeth. Mary was as red as the swimsuit she was wearing. The look I her eyes was one that could kill.

"Oh Mary, Mary, Mary. Your weak magic couldn't do anything to me nowadays. I have something that your family has been looking for." He placed Jane on her feet and she ran to Bert. Still holding Michael he pulled a stone amulet from his pocket.

Mary gasped; it was the Sacred Stone of Camelot. The legend was Merlin placed all of his magic in this stone and left it with Guenevere. She hid it before Camelot was taken over never reveling the hiding place. The Poppins Family had searched for centuries for the amulet; after all, Merlin was the first warlock of the family. The Magic belonged to them. In the wrong hands the magic could be fatal, not only to the family, but also to the one who held the amulet.

"James, you have no idea what you could do with that! Give it to me. I promise I won't hurt you!" Mary pleaded. If he said one spell wrong the whole world could be doomed.

James laughed "Oh Mary, you're never going to get this from me!" he suddenly raised his arm and Mary was thrown across the pier. She crashed into a wall and fell into a heap. Bert and Jane ran to her aid. Mary was bleeding from the head and half delirious. Bert stood to attack the man but he, along with Michael was nowhere in sight. Bert turned back to Mary and was surprised to see Mary's Mother and Father tending to her.

"He took Michael didn't he?" David asked as he picked up his daughter

"Yes, we need to find him!" Bert was in total shock. Seeing his Mary bloody and lifeless lying in her father's arms traumatized him. Then it finally hit him "The baby?" He asked David with tearful eyes.

"My first guess is he killed it, but I'll have to run some tests." David answered solemnly. Emily, Mary's mother walked over to Bert and hugged him. "There was nothing you could have done my boy." She said. Bert broke down and Jane hugged his waist. Falling to his knees he hugged her and sobbed. His child was gone and his girl was hurt so badly she may not live. His world was crashing down upon him and there was nothing he could do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for taking so long to update! i finished this months ago but forgot about updating here! I'll have all of the chapters up by tonight along with a sequel:) thanks for all the reviews!

**Jane slowly climbed the stairs with the water that "grandpa" had asked for. He had insisted on Jane calling him that. She couldn't understand why.**

**Walking into the room Jane gasped. The room was filled with all sorts of stuff that Jane had never seen before. It looked like machines, but she wasn't sure. Her eyes landed on Mary and Jane let out a soft cry. There were tubes and all sorts of things extruding from her face and arms. Her beautiful exterior now masked with bandages and blood. The woman who came with the doctor took the water from her. She pulled a towel from a rack and started to wipe the blood from Mary's face. Jane finally noticed Bert sitting on the other side of the bed. Walking over to him she placed her mall hand on top of his. Slowly, like he was coming out of a trance he looked at her with sad eyes.**

**"Is she going to be alright?" Jane asked with a quivering voice. Bert sighed and hugged her tight. "I don't know darling, I just don't know" He kissed the top of her head and held her. He silently willed Mary to recover; the little girl in his arms had gone through too much trauma in the past few weeks to go through this.**

**"Bert" David called from across the room "could you come here?"**

**Bert released Jane and she took Mary's hand. He kissed Jane's head and walked over to where David was looking at something that resembled photographs.**

**"Bert, I have to tell you straight. It doesn't look like she is going to make it." David sighed and held up one of the pieces of film. "You see this here" he asked pointing to what looked like a skull, but had a gaping hole in it with something that looked like shattered glass.**

**"Is that Mary?" Bert said in a raspy voice**

**"Yes, this is her skull, you see here where it's shattered? Well those bone fragments are lodged in her brain. If she does live she won't be able to speak or communicate in anyway, she wont be able to walk, she wont be Mary. She will just be the shell of what once was Mary." David explained grimly.**

**Bert took a deep breath. "So what are our options? We let her live a life of non existence or perform a mercy killing?"**

**"I know it sounds grave but yes," David said "Or…" he trailed off deep in thought.**

**"Or" Bert prompted a glimmer of hope was in his eyes.**

**"Or someone goes after the amulet. But there isn't one person in their right mind that would do that. The power is too great." David sighed.**

**"Well I'm not in my right mind" Bert said slamming his fist on the dresser. "Just tell me where to go."**

**"Bert, there is no way in hell I'm going to allow you to do this. You have a daughter to take care of now in case you have forgotten. You can't just leave her, she needs you. Now more than ever!" David scolded.**

**Bert looked at him with intense eyes. "What good am I to her if I am just a shell of a man?" He asked "Because that's what I'll be if Mary dies" **

**David searched Bert's face. He looked for anything that could make him tell Bert no. But he couldn't find it. All he found was pain, sorrow, regret and a bit of vengeance.**

**"Alright," He gave in "but you have to listen very carefully and do exactly what I say. One mistake and everything could be lost."**

**Bert looked back at Jane. "I understand" **


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Jane listened intently to the conversation that was going on behind her. She didn't understand most of it until Bert volunteered to go. Go? Go where? Jane listened to all the directions memorizing them. She suddenly realized that he was going to rescue Michael and get that necklace that that awful man had used to hurt Mary. Jane wanted to go; she felt a need to help. The problem was that she knew Bert would never agree to take her. She had to find some way of following him. **

Suddenly she heard a spell. Ingredior unus quod ingredior procerus vobis have nusquam vereor. The doctor said all Bert had to do was think of whom he wanted to see and say those words and he would be taken there. Jane quickly committed them to memory and slipped off of the chair she was sitting in. Kissing Mary on the cheek she started to retreat from the room.

"Jane" Bert called after her. She turned to face him. "I have to leave for a few days, the doctor will be taking care of you, alright?" Jane nodded Bert kissed her on the cheek "Stay strong my girl, if everything goes right everything will be back to normal in no time." With that, he stood and walked out of the room. 

Jane took one last glance at Mary, and retreated to her bedroom. Gathering some things in a bag she stood in front of the mirror and thought of Michael then repeated the words.

"Ingredior unus quod ingredior procerus vobis have nusquam vereor" she said timidly. 

Suddenly the room became hazy everything around her seemed to dissolve. Then like she had woken from a dream she was standing outside of a stone cottage in a forest. She crept up to the cottage and looked into the window. Michael was sitting there tied to a chair. A piece of cloth in his mouth. Jane wanted to rush in and untie him but she restrained her self. She had to think of a plan.

All of a sudden a hand clamped over her mouth. Jane tried to scream but the hand muffled her voice. Then she heard his voice.

"Now how in the world did you get here?" Bert asked trying to calm the girl.

Jane stopped screaming and squirming and Bert released her. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I couldn't let you do this alone" she gasped "I herd you and the Doctor talking and I just wanted to help so I memorized the spell! Oh please don't send me back! I want to help! I want to get Michael home and Mary better!" She was crying now. Bert held her stroking her blonde hair.

"Ok darling, ok. Just calm down, I'm not going to send you home." Jane pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Your not?" She asked

"No, I could use all the help I can get!" Bert smiled 

Jane's face lit up with the biggest smile she could muster. Bert kissed her forehead and moved to the window. Peering in he saw what Jane had seen just a few moments before. Michael tied up, but he also noticed something else. James O'Riley was asleep. Bert signaled for Jane to be quiet and started to creep up the stairs of the cottage to the door. Slowly opening it he tiptoed inside and went to Michael. He untied the boy and picked him up. Michael held on tight to Bert as they retreated from the cottage. Once outside Jane ran to her brother.

"Michael!" she cried and hugged him tight

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Bert asked doing a quick check over the boy.

"No, I'm fine. Where's Mary?" he asked 

"She's hurt" Jane answered, "We need to get that necklace that the man showed so we can help her get better."  
Bert had a funny feeling, getting Michael out of there was just a bit too easy. He looked back at the cottage and gasped. James O'Riley was standing on the steps with the amulet around his neck. Bert stood and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I figured it would be you that would come." James said with fury. "Just trust me and let her die, she's a lot more trouble than she's worth."

Anger boiled inside of Bert "And how would you know?" he asked.

"I loved her at one time. She hurt me so deeply that I vowed revenge. Looks like I got it." James started to raise his arm but Jane knocked it down. She had snuck up on him as the two men were talking. She made quick work in grabbing the amulet and took off at a dead run. James caught her blonde locks in his hand and yanked her back. She quickly threw the amulet at Bert. He caught it and handed it to Michael.

"Michael, do exactly as I say. Think of Mary, think of Mary and repeat after me Ingredior unus quod ingredior procerus vobis have nusquam vereor" Bert said slowly so the boy could understand.

"Ingredior unus quod ingredior procerus vobis have nusquam vereor" Michael repeated and he vanished with the amulet.

"Oh you just made the biggest mistake of your life." James fumed and threw Jane to the side. She hit the steps with a thump and she cried out in pain.

"Jane, go home!" Bert said to the girl but she didn't budge. Slowly she rose to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth. The look in Jane's eyes was one that a ten year old should never have, pure anger and hatred. Jane suddenly started to run at James and leapt like a cat onto his back clawing at his eyes with her fingernails. James cried out in pain. Suddenly Bert heard a voice from a few feet way. "Jane, come here at once!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Mary stood tall in a beautiful red gown, the amulet glowing around her neck. Bert had never seen her looking more beautiful.**

James fell to his knees in pain and Jane released him. She ran to Mary wrapping her bloody hands around her waist in a hug.

"Jane, you know that that is no way for a young lady to act." Mary scolded the girl as a tear fell from her eye and on to the young girl's hair. Mary kissed her head and reluctantly pulled away from the embrace.

Walking over to James she bent down and looked at him. "My she did a number on you didn't she?" Mary said with a smile. "Ah well, I have to do what I have to do." Mary waved her right hand over his face and the wounds were gone. James blinked a few times and stood.

"You know James, you almost made a bloody mess of things." Mary reprimanded "Your lucky I forgive easily" She said with a smile.

James looked into her eyes. "You know, we really could have been great together." He said

"James, the only thing you want from me is my magic. I would have been miserable and you would have just thrown me away when you were finished exploiting me." She said with a sigh and turned on her heels back to her rightful place beside Bert.

James tried futilely to harm her with his magic but he got no response from his powers.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You're a mortal now. I have stripped you of your powers." Mary explained. 

"You can't do that!" he said angrily

"Oh really? Well it looks like I have. Goodbye James" She said and took the hands of Bert and Jane. The three of them vanished leaving James in the black of night never to be heard from again.

Later that night after cleaning the kids up and putting them to bed Mary lay in Bert's arms in their bedroom. Bert was filling in Mary with what she missed.

"I nearly lost it when I almost lost you." Bert said kissing her lips.

"You did loose me" Mary said grimly "I died Bert, Just after you left. The amulet brought me back." Mary said, a tear slipping from her eye.

Bert hugged her and said a silent prayer of thanks. They sat in silence until Mary spoke again.

"Bert, do you want to remember what has happened the past few days?" Mary asked. "Because tomorrow we will go back two days and the children won't remember, and if you don't want to I can wipe your memory too."

Bert thought for a moment then said, "Leave it, it will remind me to appreciate every single moment I have with you." Bert paused. "We will go back two days? You mean before you lost the baby?"

Mary nodded "I will be just as pregnant as I was then." She beamed.

Bert squeezed her tightly everything was falling right back into place. His girl was back, his baby was going to be born and he was going to have a wonderful family. Life was going to be good.

"Bert?" Mary said, "Now that I have the amulet, I have the power to make you immortal. We could be together for the rest of eternity. I know that's a long time but I love you so much. I don't think I could ever be happy with out you." Mary rambled

"I couldn't rest in peace knowing you were unhappy my love" Bert said, "What do we have to do?"

Mary smiled and closed her eyes. She held the amulet in her hand, and suddenly the room filled with light. Bert had never seen so many colors in his life. Just as soon as it began though, it ended. Bert looked at Mary.

"Was that it?" He asked Mary nodded. Bert smiled and pulled Mary closer to him. Yes, this was going to be a good life indeed.

The next morning Bert and Mary joined the children in the drawing room.

"So where would you like to go today?" Bert asked

"How about the beach?" Michael said

"NO!" Bert and Mary both cried out in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"How about a nice camping trip" Bert suggested


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

Jane stood from her desk and walked to the front of the classroom. Handing her test papers in the teacher looked up at her.

"Finished already?" he asked

"Yes sir" she said

As the teacher looked over her test Jane studied him. She could swear she had seen him before but couldn't place him; maybe it was on campus somewhere.

"Very good Miss Banks, or shall I call you Dr. Banks?" the man smiled at her.

Jane smiled enthusiastically. Mary and Bert were going to be so proud of her. She had just passed her final exam and she was going to be a doctor. "Thank you Dr, Augustine!" Jane said and walked out of the room.

"Your welcome my dear" David smiled. His granddaughter had just passed the hardest exam he could have thrown at her, and in record time too. She was going to be a great doctor. Now if only she could learn to use the powers that he had given her. 


End file.
